In Motion
by ioanhoratio
Summary: Just a little one-shot to Forbidden Fruit. Just to help pass the time.


**In Motion**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**Author's note: So I was bored at work today and decided I wanted to write something but since my laptop is at home I couldn't add to a current story and just had to make up something. I caught part of **_**Forbidden Fruit**_** yesterday so this story popped in my head. It definitely isn't a new idea but I still had fun writing it. That first moment of feeling the baby is so special and important…especially because a few weeks later it is old news and in fact you are wishing the baby would just settle down so you can sleep ;) but that very first time is just too wonderful.**

****************************************************************************__

Lindsay Monroe couldn't stand it a moment longer. Her back was killing her and she needed to stretch. She stepped away from the microscope and fisting her hands massaged the muscles in her lower back. She had been hunched over evidence for the last hour—which was never a particularly comfortable position—and with the added weight of her larger than normal baby belly it was especially trying.

Lindsay smiled softly as she slowly ran a hand over her baby bump. She was amazed at the life growing inside her. A few weeks before Christmas she had felt the baby move for the first time. She had read that early movement was often difficult to recognize and even harder for others to feel but Lindsay was convinced she felt her baby move. Unfortunately Danny had yet to experience it. Apparently this little baby and her father suffered from scheduling conflicts. Lindsay truly did her best to make sure Danny got to feel the baby move but they never seemed to be in same place when it happened. She had even jumped out of the shower one morning not even pausing to grab a towel and ran into the bedroom dripping wet but by the time Danny got his hands on her belly the little baby had settled down.

She knew Danny was disappointed. It nearly broke her heart because she knew it wasn't from lack of trying. Danny loved to have his hands on her expanding waist. He was in awe of the changes taking place in her body. He wasn't always the most tactful though. A few evenings previous they had been sitting on the couch watching a movie and as was customary she was snuggled into him and his hand was gently caressing their child when he said, "I cannot believe how big your belly is already. You still have months to go and this baby is gonna keep growin.' How is your little body goin' to keep from fallin' over?" She could have punched him and with her over act hormones he was pretty lucky she didn't but truthfully she couldn't really fault him for wondering the same thing she had—not the falling over part—but how her body was going to adjust to the growing life.

At least she was passed the early months where she would wake up each morning and wonder what shape her stomach was going to be that morning or stuck trying to figure out what she was going to find to fit her so she could get dressed for work. She was also done having to deal with the awkward looks from others where she could see in their faces the question, 'is she or isn't she?' Now everyone just gave her a cheeky grin and thought, 'Oh yeah, she definitely is.' It was like she had bloomed over night. And despite the occasional faux pas no one made her feel more beautiful than Danny.

Lindsay loved being pregnant and was constantly smiling to herself at how empowering it was to know that she was going to be a mother however if she was completely honest with herself she couldn't help the moments of vanity. She had to constantly adjust to her new body and it would tend to have an effect on her perceived body image. Danny would have none of it though. The way he would look at her body and the wonderment that shown in his eyes always made her feel loved and admired. Not to mention once she had gotten over the nearly paralyzing exhaustion of the first trimester their sex life had resumed with fervor. Lindsay had read that some new fathers struggled with finding their pregnant wife sexy or battled with the idea of sex with a woman that had a child growing in her womb but Danny definitely didn't fall into either of those categories. Which worked out for Lindsay just fine since lately she couldn't seem to get enough of him. In addition, with the increase in her belly size they had to get a little creative which only served to spice things up a bit. After one particularly inventive session of love making Danny commented, "If I had known it would be like this I would have gotten you pregnant a long time ago." A romantic prose it wasn't, but it warmed Lindsay's heart none the less.

He really was trying hard to be there for her and for the baby. She knew how big of a change this pregnancy was having on their lives and it was incredible how quickly Danny had embraced the idea and how often he worked to show her that they were in this together and that he was truly happy about it. This is one of the reasons Lindsay so desperately wanted Danny to get the chance to feel their child and allow for that connection to strengthen.

Lindsay watched as Danny and Mac passed by the lab. They were obviously deep in conversation otherwise Danny would have stopped to check on her—a fact that still drove her a little nutty, especially if she was in a crabby mood—but she had made the decision at the beginning of this that she wasn't going to fight with him about it. He didn't really know what to do right now and was attempting to be involved as much as possible. Checking up on her was one of the little ways he had found to be a part of the whole process. It was aggravating but sweet.

"Come on baby," Lindsay whispered, "Just wake up and start rolling. Daddy really wants to know your there. Please little one? Do this for mommy and I promise I won't ever make you eat sweet potatoes and radishes pureed together."

"Everything alright kiddo?"

Lindsay jumped slightly, surprised by the interruption. Her cheeks flamed bright red at being caught just standing there holding her belly and talking to herself. She slowly turned towards the intruder and smiled.

"Sorry Stella, just go lost in thought. Maybe I have Mommy Brain," Lindsay suggested.

"Mommy Brain?" Stella asked

"Yeah, some pregnant women suffer with a bit of attention disorder or memory problems. I am trying to get away with as much as I can by blaming it on the baby and having a supervisor catch me staring off into space is definitely a moment I would rather blame on being pregnant," Lindsay explained still blushing.

Stella laughed then said, "I wouldn't worry about it too much. It is not like we have the easiest job in the world not to mention I distinctly remember Mac telling you to play it safe."

"I know," Lindsay sighed, "I just want to make sure I'm doing my part you know. I mean woman have been having babies since the beginning of time and…"

Lindsay trailed off and her eyes widened, her hands flew to her stomach.

Stella was immediately alarmed, "Lindsay? What's wrong?"

"The baby is moving," Lindsay said quietly. They stood silent; Stella still not convinced everything was alright and Lindsay waiting to see if it was a fluke or if it would happen again.

Another flutter erupted and Lindsay headed for the door as quickly as possible throwing over her shoulder, "Sorry, excuse me a minute Stella. I have to find Danny."

Lindsay came out into the hall and looked around furiously. Finally she saw Danny standing outside of Mac's office still going over the case. Lindsay weighed her options quickly. She did not want Danny to miss this.

Throwing caution into the wind Lindsay shouted, "Danny!"

Immediately his head shot up. Taking in the fact that she was gripping her belly, his eyes made contact with hers and without know exactly why she was shouting his name he came at her in a dead run.

"What? What is it? Wus wrong?" he asked her frantically placing his hands all over her much as he had done after the flash bomb had gone off in the Holly case.

"Hush," Lindsay said harshly grabbing one of his hands and placing it over where the baby was currently pushing.

It took a moment for Danny's panic mind and labored breathing to calm before he realized what he was feeling. She watched as alarm turned to confusion to shock and finally his face broke into a huge grin.

"The baby?" was all he managed.

Lindsay nodded her head grinning back at him, "I saw you pass and when the baby started moving I didn't want you to miss it this time so I…

"Shh," Danny said softly as he felt the baby move again. Lindsay giggled at that since silence didn't really have anything to do with being able to feel the baby move but she wasn't going to argue. He was clearly trying to concentrate.

"Wow," he breathed. He placed his free hand behind her neck and pulled her to him, "that's our baby right there. I can feel…" Danny had to clear his throat; the emotions over powering him. He looked at her and bent slightly to kiss her. She immediately responded and brought her hands to cup his face. They shared a laugh as again they felt the baby move between them. The happiness on Danny's face brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear the amazement still clear in his voice.

"I love you," she responded.

"And I love you too, little baby," Danny said to her stomach, specifically the place his hand had not moved from.

A cough brought them back to reality. They separated slightly and turned to look at their boss. They had been completely wrapped up in their own world and everything else had faded into the background.

Mac was trying to maintain a grim look but it was softened by the slight smile. Stella however had a full grin on her face. She had followed Lindsay out into the hall to verify everything was indeed ok when she witnessed the two embrace.

"Is everything alright?" Mac asked them.

"Sorry Mac," Lindsay began as she and Danny untangled themselves, "I know I shouldn't have shouted and I know kissing isn't exactly something you encourage in the lab and you have been very good to us and normally…"

"I felt the baby move," Danny interrupted gleefully, "for the first time."

Mac took a deep, patient breath. Turning to Lindsay he asked, "So everything is ok?"

She nodded her head.

"Good. Congratulations," he said sincerely, "Now can we please get back to work?"

"Sure, sure," agreed Danny. Lindsay was feeling a little embarrassed but the smile that still graced Danny's face made it clear he wasn't concerned at all. As she turned to go back into the lab Danny grabbed her wrist.

She threw him a questioning look but he simply tugged her towards him and reaching up he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"Thank you," he said simply. Then after placing a small kiss on the end of her nose he followed Mac down the hall so they could continue their conversation.

Lindsay watched him for a moment trying to burn this moment into her memory forever.

"Coming?" Stella asked as she headed back towards the lab.

"Yep, I'll be right there," Lindsay assured her.

Taking a deep breath and stroking her belly she whispered, "Thank you baby."

The end.

***********************************************************************

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
